


Teardrop

by Riyusama



Series: XANADU [1]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin didn't expect anything out of the blue to happen to him whilst walking down the beach. Yet, when he saw that person only one thing crossed his mind <em>'This person is too beautiful to be crying,'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrop

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is the start of my XANADU series. This is a 4 part drabble series, it was inspired when my family went out to the beach before the start of 2016. So yeah, enjoy ~
> 
> Title was inspired by SCREW's teardrop song, I suggest listening to the song whilst reading if you want! ouo

Jin hadn't expected anything out of the blue to happen for the day. When he decided to stroll along the usual beach that was close to his house, he knew for a fact that he would only see the same boring things that he had seen for years as he grew up from childhood to his teen years.

  
But, how utterly wrong was he when he came to a more isolated place of the beach. His legs came to a halt and thoughts all together were directed to one lone person whom was sitting by the edge of the beach; the other's feet lightly touched by the tips of the sea's waves. Right then and there, Jin only had one thought runnning along in his head.

  
_'This person is too beautiful to be crying.'_

  
The brunet didn't take into mind how long he had been standing there just watching the other man; crying out softly whilst looking into the sea. It hadn't occured to him at all how much of a creepy stalker vibe he gave out till, the man nearly glanced Jin's way and almost caught sight of him. The realization dawned onto the brunet and it made Jin feel nothing but sheer embarrassment.

  
He shook his head, trying to drown out the negative thoughts as Jin looked from side to side and back to front to see if anyone else had seen him staring down a total stranger.

  
Jin took in a deep breath, wiggling and stretching out his hands as if to ready himself to exercise.

  
"Dann, dan dann!!" the brunet suddenly exclaimed out his voice mimicking that of a dramatic introduction like in the theaters. And in an instant, the blond haired man gazed to his way as if on cue. The only thing that Jin could offer when as soon as the other averted his attention was a smile. Jin brought out the biggest and friendliest smile he could muster, almost looking foolishly goofy in the man's eyes as if his lips could reach up to his ears like a cheshhire cat.

  
He didn't need to explain himself, only needed to do actions since the brunet had always known that actions spoke louder than, words. Jin tried to act like a mime; it was silly actually, performing such weird antics in front of a totally unknwon yet, handsome stranger.

  
But Jin did so, for he wanted so badly to see the other smile.

  
He twirled around like a ballerina, obviously without the grace of one and as he turned back to the blond. His index fingers pointed at his lips, indicating on the smile etched upon his features.

  
"Smile," Jin spoke this time to the blond stranger that gazed upon him with question and an arched brow "This place may be a beach but, you're supposed to make happy memories in it, not cry." he continued off, walking over to the man who had been stunned silent as he leaned down close and beamed "Besides, it's horrible to see a good looking guy like you crying."

  
He should be embarrassed, definitely out mostly embarrassed by what he had just said. First and foremost, Jin was an introvert, as much as he liked acting silly and making his friends laugh, he was never usually one to initiate socializing, much less talking so straightforwardly to someone he had just saw. But, he needed to be honest anyways, something told Jin, -his gut instinct probably- was telling the brunet for him to be bold and nothing but truthful to the other person.  
"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do." was the blond's simple and blunt question, though it sounded more of a statement.

  
At this situation, Jin would cower abashed in an instant. Yet, the brunet found himself trying harder, even getting slightly offended that the blond had not acknowledged how Jin had made himself look like a fool just to make the other laugh.

  
"Oi, why are you being so mean?" he countered with a query instead, hands placing themselves on his waist "Here I am trying hard to make that face crack a smile yet, you're being rude!" Jin exasperated, sighing out dramatically whilst shaking his head "I have never felt so underappreciated."

  
"Fuck off," the stranger replied "I want to be left alone."

  
Jin took note on how he man stuttered out his words; he could evidently hear the blond sniffle, wiping the traces of tears and maybe even snot on the sleeve of his jacket. He doesn't care if the man told him to go away; Jin knows for a fact, or at least there was some irritating nagging in the back of his head saying that he should stay with this strange dude and comfort him somehow.

  
Today really is weird for the brunet.

  
He decided to sit next to the blond; not hearing any sound of protest as of yet as he could see from his side vision without looking directly that the man was rather shocked than, angry by Jin's actions.

  
"You don't know--"

  
"Do you want this beach to taste salty?" Jin said firstly, not letting the stranger finish his words.

  
The man in question looked at him puzzled; it was obvious that the blond had taken into the consideration of thinking properly what the brunet had said. Though, before the blond could even comprehend to form a proper idea; Jin glanced to his side with a smirk.

  
"If you cry too much, you'll end up making a second beach or making this one bigger and it'll grow even more saltier" Jin exclaimed out, hands stretching wide as if to bring emphasis to his words "That would be a very bad thing because my house is near here and your tears would probably wash it away to smithereens." he pointed out, as if his words could be scientifically proven with the way of confidence he had said it.

  
Confusion still adorned the stranger's face, looking back at Jin as though the brunet was talking crazy. Yet, in just a matter of seconds a chortle came out of the blond's lips; it was the most beautiful sound that Jin had ever heard--he wishes he could keep on hearing it in the future.

  
"You sound stupid," the stranger commented and Jin couldn't help but wince slightly at the choice of words "But, you can actually be kinda funny." the man grinned in full blow at Jin's direction.

  
His face heated up and the brunet's sure he's a flustered mess. No man should look that cute but, beautiful at the same time. There were no proper words for Jin to describe this moment; all he knows is that the beautiful man crying earlier looked a thousand times better when, he's smiling... Jin's glad he decided to fool around for him.

  
"Oh, so you think drowning my house down with your tears is funny huh? I have never felt so offended in my life!" Jin replied dramaticaly, whipping his head to turn to the side whilst his fingers brushed away imaginary hair that were hanging in front of his face. Yet, as much as he seriously wanted to stay in his serious drama mode, he couldn't help the smile forming on his lips and the comment that followed soon after "Told you; you look better when you're smiling."

  
The man blinked a few times, only looking at Jin and taking in his words before he shrugged and averted his gaze elsewhere "It's hard not to laugh at people making themselves look like idiots out of the blue."

  
"Well, it's hard being a comedic genius but, someone's got to do it." Jin retorted back with his hands and shoulders moving up in a way that said there's nothing he can do about it "But seriously dude, why's a guy like you sitting here all alone bawling his eyes out?" Jin asked cautiously, out of pure curiosity.

  
He could hear the man take in a deep breath, head lowering down to look at the sand. Maybe, he asked too soon... Jin should really save this situation with another joke and---

  
"I dumped my girlfriend" was the quick and easy reply.

  
Jin had a moment to think about what just happeened; he was already brainstorming on how to salvage the moment when he had asked that personal question. But, now that the blond was being honest to him, Jin was actually taken a back by the man's easy decision to tell the brunet his problem... Also, Jin feels rather disappointed that this really good looking guy seemed to be straight.

  
"Pfft, you're crying over a girl that you dumped? Lame." Jin answered, watching as the stranger gave him his full on attention as he continued "You should be out partying or something with your new found freedom! Not, wallowing in this place in self pity over a chick that you broke up with. What's wrong with you man?"  
Jin's words might be pretty harsh but, he really couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. Sometimes, his mouth just moved on autopilot and said whatever words that formed in his head; he really thinks of maybe building a brick wall on his mouth one day.

  
"You wouldn't understand," he sighed.

  
"Enlighten me then," Jin pressed on.

  
Thee blond stranger looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze, as if assessing if Jin was worthy of knowing his story before the man blurted out "She cheated on me and now, she's pregnant with some other dude's kid."

  
It was now Jin's turn to be silent and stare at the blond, blinking a few times as he let the stranger's words sink in to his head. The gears and screws in his mind were moving slowly, loading quite a while before the light bulb there finally illuminated.

  
"Ohh," was Jin's first word of choice "Well, she got what she deserved." he nodded in agreement to his own words before looking back at the blond "I mean, why would you want to stay with someone who hurt you? Obviously, you breaking up with her was the only way but, that doesn't mean you have sit here all by yourself trying to make that face look ugly with tears! Dude, there are tons of chicks and dicks out there dying to go out with a guy as hot as you, lighten up! You'll get over her eventually."

  
"I'm not really into guys though," was the only reply the man made, as though he chose to answer only that one part.

  
Jin had to sigh internally, grumbling in disappointment. There goes his last lingering light of hope that maybe this dude swinged both ways; such a good-looking guy was straight and damn, Jin would say this was such a loss because fuck, was he drop dead gorgeous

  
"But, you're right." the stranger's next words caught the brunet by surprise; he turned to look at the blond and Jin swore, his breath was taken away by the beaming look there. Jin would have to thank god later on for giving him such an opportunity to be blessed with looking at that face "I don't need to stay with someone who hurt me and certainly, I'll get over her eventually."

  
Jin huffed out a chortle "Yeah, you'll live dude."

  
They both looked back at the sea in front of them, basking in the moment and watching the sunset together. 'This would have been such a romantic scene,' Jin thought as he sneaked in a peak at the blond beside him. The silence that had formed around them wasn't necessarily awkward nor was it uninvited. It only seemed right that there was this moment between them.

  
The breeze knocked softly against them as the only sound that could be heard were the distant voices of birds flying about and the waves that crashed down close to their feet, water tickling and slowly but surely reaching up higher and higher on their place.

  
"I have to go now." the man stated out which in return made Jin's heart drop and a small frown to show on his features.

  
"Oh..." was the brunet's first reaction "Okay." he said easily.

  
The blond stranger nodded, pushing himself up from the sand and before he could walk away Jin's voice caught his attention once again "Hey wait!" Jin called out, making the other turn his gaze back to the brunet.

  
"That girl you were talking about? I think you deserve better than, her." Jin said in all honesty, looking straight into the blond's blue eyes.

  
The man stared at Jin for a moment before a laugh erupted from his lips; Jin hadn't expected that reaction at all, but god was he thankful for seeing such a bright eyed and heartwarming scene unfold in front of him. The blond looked at him with all smiles and a cheerier mood evident in his aura; Jin could feel a vibe that he really had lifted this guys's mood.

 

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that," with those words, the blond waved a hand to Jin "Good-bye,"

  
The brunet watched for a moment, eyes never looking away from the figure whose back was on him and was slowly fading away from Jin's field of vision. Not once did the man turn around to look back the brunet's way and when the blond had finally disappeared completely, Jin sat alone on the beach with nothing but his own company.

  
He looked in front of him to the sea again, watching the night slowly embrace the Earth and fill everything with dark skies that were painted with the stars. Jin looked up, slowly lying his back down on the sand as he placed his hands behind his head stared at the sky.

  
"I forgot to ask his name."

 


End file.
